


Coffee

by sweetponzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, mention of dark skin shaming, tsundere!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/sweetponzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is insecure about his skin color. He confides in in his favorite hyung. And as usual, Jihoon finds the most roundabout way he can to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It was after Andromeda ended. Mingyu was thankful for Seungkwan and he acted like it didn’t bother him but…having dark skin has always been a complex.

He looks to where Jihoon is scribbling on his lyric pad, across from him in the cheap yellow plastic chairs of the cafe they frequent. It was only the two of them tonight, the others opting to split off into street stalls.

It would be stupid to ask him. Jihoon with skin bathed in milk, smooth and white– surely he would laugh at Mingyu. 

“Our fans told me that the compliment I most want to hear was that my skin became lighter,” He laughs, to offset the hurt. “So I’ll wait patiently for those words of praise in the future, hyung!” He looks away as he rubs the back of his neck with his sweaty palms.

The _scritch scratch_ of pencil on paper stop minutely, before continuing again in full force. Mingyu knew not to expect anything but he still hoped that his hyung would pick up on his worry. Why even go to Jihoon? If he wanted comfort, it would have been better to go to Seuncheol-hyung or Jisoo-hyung but Mingyu had just always favored Jihoon more.

“I hate it. I wish I had skin like yours, hyung.” He finally says, letting out a sigh. 

The other pauses to erase a line or two but continues to scribble otherwise. Mingyu feels heat burst from his veins, the feeling of being ignored had never settled well with him. 

“YAH! Hyung, I’m talking about something important here!” He stands and strides towards Jihoon, ripping out the page he’d been writing on, furiously. Jihoon finally looks up at him, his face, a blank canvas. 

Strange because he should be mad and shouting at Mingyu. 

He beckons for Mingyu to come closer with a flick of his finger. Mingyu obediently leans forward, body long trained by his hyung to follow before thinking. He gets flicked on the forehead for his loyalty and an affectionately muttered “Stupid.”

Jihoon gets up and heads to the exit. Mingyu is left dumbfounded and a little hurt. He looks down at the crumpled page in his grasp.

 

* * *

Dark coffee skin 

And a milky white heart

Don’t they know

The sun loved you so much

It kissed you more

Than the rest of us

* * *

 

A large grin blooms on his face and his eyes felt a little wet but all he could do was run after his hyung. He tackles him into a hug, not caring that people will stare or that he’s getting snot on his hyung’s favorite sweater, because Jihoon was his favorite hyung for a reason, after all.


End file.
